


TV Night

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV night turns into something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "one", the little ditty that got me writing. I had a dream about "My Hug". She kept after me until I told her about it.  
> So "My Hug", this is for you ... my first inspiration for writing.

It’s Friday night, also known as “Sci-Fi TV Night”. We are on the couch, and you are lying down with your head in my lap. The room is warm and comfortable. I am running my hand through your hair as we watch TV. I can feel your breath warming my skin. I change my hand movements from to soothing to sensuous, as I run my fingers through your hair and down your back as far as I can reach until I am at your very cute behind. 

You begin to get excited and slowly sit up. Your lips look so inviting, so I lean towards you and you lean towards me cupping my face as we kiss. I let my hand wander over you, touching you through your clothes. Needing to feel more I un-tuck your shirt. I break off the kiss so I can pull it up over your head. I find your mouth again and I feel you un-buttoning my blouse, pushing it off my shoulders. We remove each other’s bra together, and then I pull you to sit straddling my lap. Your breasts are right where I want them now. You close your eyes and moan when you feel my hot tongue on the cool ring of your left nipple.

Needing more room, we stand up, still kissing, and start down the hall to the bedroom, as we continue to undress each other. I push your pants further down your legs. As you step back I kneel, kissing your chest, making sure to pay homage to your erect nipples. First the right nipple and I begin licking, flicking and sucking, circling the nipple, then flicking my tongue across it. I then move to your left breast kissing around the nipple, but not touching it. I can tell it is getting harder. I finally take the nipple and its ring in my mouth, softly running my tongue over and across it. As I trace the rings curves, I can feel small tremors flowing through you.

Kissing down your stomach I pull your pants off. Taking a moment, I also removed your panties, and trail kisses down and across your abdomen. After you step out of your panties you pull me back up and kiss me as you turn us so that my back is against the wall.

You know kissing and sucking on my neck leaves me feeling like jelly, so you begin to kiss and suck along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I moan and try to pull you in closer to me. You begin to kiss and suck on the other side of my neck, as you unzip my pants. Once undone, you push the jeans and panties down at the same time.

You kneel down kissing my breast. You start to move down but I hold you there. I ask you to "mark" me, to leave a hickie on my breast before you move to any other part of me. You move to my right breast, and leave two hickies before moving to the left, where you leave two more. Then you begin to kiss your way down my stomach. As you push my jeans and panties down you blow softly on my red curls making me shiver. I step out of my jeans, and you stand pulling me the rest of the way down the hall to the bedroom.

As we enter the room you turn to me and wrap your arms around me. We kiss again; it's a soft kiss, full of promise of what is to come. We move to the bed, and you gently lean us over so that I am lying on my back. We move to the center of the bed where you lay on top of me. You begin to kiss my neck again, and trail kisses down my body until you once again are kissing my abdomen.

You look up and see that my eyes are closed and tell me to look at you, to watch what you are doing. I open my eyes, and you lower your head. I fight to keep my eyes open as your tongue first touches my wet lips. Your tongue is amazing as it twirls around and enters me. You bring your hand up and slowly enter me while you suck my clit. I reach up and grab the headboard trying to still my movements so I won't buck up and move out of your reach. I watch you as I cum, but you keep sucking on me. I close my eyes and put my head down as I cum again. I feel your tongue move as you lick my juices from my clit as I calm down. You crawl up and lay besides me, resting your head on my chest as you softy caress my chest and stomach. Once my breathing is back under control, I reach for you, bringing your head up for a kiss. 

You move so that you are on top of me again to kiss me better. I can taste me on your lips and moan as I roll us over and I begin to kiss you with more passion. I move down to your neck, your breast, circling your left nipple with my tongue taking it in my mouth, and I softly feast around the ring. I move to the right breast giving it the same treatment I gave the left. Once I've had my fill of your breasts, I move to your stomach, dipping my tongue in your navel, then moving down to your sweet, wet, honey soaked lips.

I blow softly, feeling you shiver; I then lick your clit. I circle it with my tongue, moving over it back and forth. I enter you with my tongue, enjoying your taste. I move my tongue back to your clit, and begin to suckle softy. You tell me you want to feel me inside of you, so I bring my right hand up and slowly, slowly enter you. You ask me to go faster. As I pull out I suck a little harder, then add a finger and let you set the rhythm. You are rocking against my hand and tongue. I can tell you are close and I double my efforts until you are calling out my name and telling me to stop. I withdraw my hand and lick it clean then crawl up to hold you as you calm from your climax.

 

November 3, 2003 DarXe


End file.
